Modern integrated circuit designs, using conventional transistors, integrate both analog and digital circuit elements in order to combine analog functions, such as radio-frequency transmission, with digital functions, such as logic and memory operations, on a single chip. Tunneling field effect transistors (TFETs), which use band-to-band quantum tunneling of charge carriers, have been proposed to replace existing transistors performing digital functions, because TFETs have faster switching at lower voltage than, for example, conventional field effect transistors.